


How It All Began

by thetrashaccount



Series: Modern ABO AU [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha!Terra under synthetic heat, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, plot heavy omegaverse, synthetic heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashaccount/pseuds/thetrashaccount
Summary: It had been late.That was the first thing he would say if he were made to recall how it all happened.





	How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Contains graphic depictions of rape/noncon
> 
> Saix is underage during the events of this fanfic
> 
> please proceed keeping these warnings in mind

It had been late.

 

That was the first thing he would say if he were made to recall how it all happened.

 

Terra had gone into the city to run some errands for Master Eraqus, namely to pass a message on to an apprentice of Master Xehanort.

 

He remembers his first impression of the city, with enormous buildings stretching high up into the skies and crowds of people walking in the streets, Terra's first thought was that it was claustrophobic.

 

Master Eraqus’s place was located in the mountains with nothing but green as far as the eye could see. Atop the mountain, the world stretched below you and you were free to take it all in.

 

In the city Terra felt boxed in, towering buildings walled the skies into a little narrow patch of blue and white. People bustled about with their heads low, engrossed in their own world.

 

It had been daunting, but Terra pressed on. The sooner he's done with this, the sooner he could get home.

 

Terra merged into the crowd, following the GPS on his phone to get to the meeting place he had set with Xehanort’s apprentice.

 

It had been much more difficult than he first expected to locate the apprentice. He had first said that he was going to be late, then he changed the location of the meeting entirely. Then he did it again. And again.

 

The weight of the journey by foot wore heavy on Terra's brow, deepening the crease there the further he had to walk.

 

He would admit later that his Alphahood had led to his carelessness. After all, nobody would have touched an Alpha.

 

He was so preoccupied with getting to the new locations that he left off calling Master Eraqus until the sky was well and truly dark. It was when he realised that no more busses were running that he remembered he had no other way home.

 

Terra was a little pissed but he continued on to the next destination the apprentice had changed to. Since it was this late, he might as well get his errand over with before figuring out how to get home or where he should stay the night. He had enough money to get a room in a cheap hotel, so he guesses he'll be alright.

 

The smell of the city was getting to him. Back in the mountains, there was only Master Eraqus, Ventus, Aqua, and himself so their distinct dynamic scents hadn't bothered him.

 

In the city though, so many scents mingled together and Terra regrets not bringing a scent dampening mask. It wouldn't have gotten rid of all the scent, but it would have made it a little bit more bearable.

 

He noticed that he was reaching the newest destination the apprentice had changed to and sighed. He hoped that the guy wouldn't change it again, because he was getting tired. He wished he brought his bike instead of taking the bus.

 

As he rounded the corner, hands clamped down on his arms and pulled.

 

Terra struggled. With some effort, he managed to pull away and face his attackers. He came face to face with several men in white jackets. Terra could tell that they were mostly betas with the odd omega mixed in. He managed to fight off the first two betas, but when more of them noticed that he was strong, they banded together to grab him.

 

When they did, they dragged him further into the alley until he was hauled into an unmarked van. Before he could gain sense of his surroundings, two men in black—better dressed than their white clad compatriots, Terra blankly noted—restrained him. Terra could smell that they were Alphas.

 

Terra fought his best, he had trained under Master Eraqus after all. But he was one lone Alpha and he was eventually cuffed. One of the black clothed Alphas taped his mouth shut before dropping a bag over his head.

 

Once restrained, Terra frantically fumbled at every pocket he could reach, even knowing it was impossible to find his phone that he knew he lost in the tussle.

 

He tried not to panic.

 

Kidnapping wasn't unheard of but to kidnap an Alpha was definitely abnormal. Especially since he isn't rich at all and the only person in a position of power he knew was Master Eraqus, and even then he didn't have any solid ties with him.

 

He wonders if they intend to sell his organs.

 

Terra didn't know how long he was in the van before it reached its destination. The route they took filled with so many twists and turns that he lost count. He was hauled out and brought down a small set of steps. He was shoved a few steps then the floor clanked beneath his feet. He felt a downward pull in his gut accompanied by familiar mechanical clanks and took note that he was in a lift.

 

When the lift dinged, he was shoved out. He wasn't led far before he was pushed onto the ground.

 

The bag was pulled from his head and he was blinded by a white light.

 

Terra's eyes fluttered trying to get used to the light. When his eyes finally adjusted, he noticed that he was in a white room.

 

Everything was so painfully white that he had trouble opening his eyes. He struggled to look up at his attackers.

 

Surrounded by struggle and an unfamiliar place, Terra's breath constricted, heart pounding a mile a minute. Until a familiar voice spoke.

 

“Get the poor boy off the floor, at least have him seated.”

 

Terra was hoisted from the ground and into a white armchair. He turned to see who was talking.

 

He was shocked when he saw Master Xehanort.

 

The old man tutted at the black hooded Alphas. “There was no need to tape his mouth shut.” He gestures at Terra. “Come now, get it off him.”

 

The black hooded man standing closest to him pulled the tape off in one fast move. Terra groaned at the stinging pain.

 

Terra looked up at Master Xehanort as he approached. “What's going on-“

 

“Hush boy.” Xehanort said softly. A gloved hand lifted his face by the chin. “Ahh, there it is.” Xehanort moved his face to the side and stared intently.

 

Terra tried not to let his discomfort show on his face.

 

“Perfect, perfect,” Xehanort mumbled as he regarded Terra’s jawline. He nodded before he finally let go of Terra’s chin.

 

The elderly man rested his hands on the small of his back as he paced to his white desk. Terra watched as he took out a small rectangular piece of paper.

 

Noticing his curiosity, Xehanort came over and showed it to Terra. Terra's eyes widened. It was a picture, worn at the edges and yellowed with age. The picture was of a man with dark skin and silver hair, but that wasn't what had him snapping his eyes up to Xehanort's. It was because his face was nearly identical to his own.

 

He had to admit that the first thing to come to mind was that he could end up looking a lot like Xehanort in the future. He was a little disappointed that he wouldn't age well like Master Eraqus.

 

“What does this mean?” Terra implores, referring to the picture and his bound hands with a jingle of the handcuffs. “Why did you kidnap me?”

 

Xehanort took his time answering him, pacing slowly back to his desk to replace the picture where it belonged.

 

“I was the king of an empire. My face is well known to those who were meant to know,” Terra blinked. Was Xehanort going to answer with an old tale?

 

“Over time, my face has become a legend, a King of the underworld ruling for so long no one dared to oppose,” He was. Terra subtly adjusted his position on the hard armchair to something more comfortable. He'd been caught in one of Xehanort’s rambles before and he did his best to listen politely, even though they tended to drag on very long.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the black hooded Alphas making themselves comfortable as well.

 

“But with age I can no longer appear as I did back then. Though my name and my face have become akin to that of urban legend, my body cannot live up to its needs,” Terra did his best to look like he understood because nothing Xehanort had said so far made sense to him.

 

“That was why when I first saw you in Eraqus’s place, I couldn't believe my luck. You resembled me in my prime in face and in determination. You were perfect,” Xehanort turned to him now, gesturing with his hands like he tended to do. “That was why you're here now. To take my place as a figurehead. And the reign of the Organization will go on forevermore.”

 

Terra took all this in. He didn't quite get what Xehanort was going on about the Organization but he thinks he understands the relevant parts of it.

 

“You want me to be your body double?” Terra formed the statement into a question.

 

Xehanort clasped his hands behind his back as he paced closer to Terra. “In a way, yes. You would stand to represent me but everything you say or do would be dictated by me.”

 

“What makes you think I would actually agree to any of this?" Terra asked, hands balled up into fists where they were bound behind him. "You have nothing to hold against me and what incentive do you even have for me to follow through with this?”

 

Xehanort smiled, showing his straight white teeth. “Do you know just how reliant we are on our biology and dynamics?”

 

Terra stared at Xehanort as he began to lecture again. He was never going to get used to the answering a question with another question thing. “Alpha, Beta, Omega. The three dynamics that govern our entire societal system. Each with specific roles to play, all unequal in their roles until society thought otherwise.”

 

Xehanort paused for what Terra thought was dramatic effect. The elderly man looked out the heavily tinted floor to ceiling widow on the far side of the room, taking in the muted neon lights of the city below him. He continued with his speech. “In pursuit of equality, they ignore the gross inequality of biology. Their equality is merely a label, a finish used to cover the bumps and cracks that is the true reality of inequality.”

 

Xehanort's hands gestured his thoughts, fingers dancing as he spoke. “Omegas are made to suffer childbearing even when they are capable of fathering. Alphas who fail to live up to societal standards of Alphadom are looked down upon. And Betas, betas are cursed to live in the background, never revered and always discriminated.”

 

Terra didn't disagree. Equality still had a long way to go even with all the achievements it had over the years. He has no idea why Xehanort was bringing it up though.

 

“The human psyche, exposed to the standards society sets for them and their dynamic since birth, in theory cannot survive when pushed beyond its limits.” Xehanort stopped in his tracks before levelling his gaze on Terra. It was a blatant assertion of dominance. The Alpha in Terra couldn’t help but react instinctively and began posturing even with his restricted movements.

 

A smirk pulled at Xehanort's lips when he saw this. Terra felt someone approaching behind him. Before he could turn to see, a hand clamped down on his head and a needle was jabbed into his neck. The hold was firm and Terra couldn't pull away until after the needle was emptied into his veins.

 

His shoulder surged up to the jab instinctively, doing nothing but to make the wound ache even more. He glanced at his attacker and found it to be an older man with long blond hair.

 

Terra was beginning to sweat. His clavicle burned on the side the needle didn't pierce. Deep inside him his infertile stunted womb throbbed. His unusually sharp nose picked up a sweet scent coming from himself.

 

“What did you give me?” Terra demanded, eyes snapping to Xehanort, hackles raised.

 

Xehanort grinned, baring teeth.

 

“An incentive,” He says before raising his hand with a flair unique to the old man. With a snap, the two Alphas grabbed him and dragged him out the room.

 

Terra struggled but the Alphas seemed to be used to it because they continued handling him unbothered.

 

It wasn't long before they reached the end of the hallway, there another door was opened and Terra was thrown inside.

 

The man with the long blond hair came in. He was holding another syringe. Terra struggled to get away.

 

The man—an omega—grabbed his head and held it still like he was used to this.

 

“Hush,” the man says, “it'll be better with this in your veins. It'll be bearable.”

 

“What will be bearable?” Terra gritted out. He was straining to pull away but the omega’s grip was strong. The needle was emptied into his veins in no time.

 

After a minute, Terra began to feel weak. His head was throbbing pain and he couldn't focus. He barely registered the omega undoing his cuffs.

 

His skin was burning.

 

“I'm sorry.” He hears followed by the sound of the door closing and locking.

 

Soon after, another door opened, this time a boy with light blue hair stumbled in. He had a large X shaped scar on his face and looked a little older than Ventus, about the right age to present.

 

And Terra could smell Alpha from where he was sprawled on the other side of the room.

 

The boy was pushed in before the door closed behind him. He crashed onto the floor and groaned in pain. Terra wanted to help but he couldn't get up himself. The sweet smell coming from himself was making him dizzy and nauseous.

 

The boy picked himself up. He took in a deep breath. The boy began to crawl and stumble his way towards Terra.

 

It was then Terra identified the sweet smell. It was the smell of a heat.

 

He was locked in a room with a freshly presented Alpha and he was in heat.

 

Terra struggled to get up, doing his best to ignore the pain in his head and powering through the numbness in his extremities. He threw his hand out to the handle, skin stinging at the force behind the contact. The handle gave only to meet resistance a second later. Locked. But there was a door behind the blue haired boy. He hadn't remembered hearing it lock, so Terra could only hope. He decided to at least try to make it there.

 

He fell flat on his face as soon as he tried to walk.

 

The burning on his skin was getting too intense. Through the haziness in his mind, he registered the boy falling on his knees before him. A hand much smaller than his, cupped Terra’s face. His touch was cool against his burning skin.

 

“Ohm… meg… a…” The boy mumbled. His eyes were shining an unnatural shade of gold. “Mine…” The boy was pulling at Terra’s collar, baring the left side of his neck.

 

Putting all his weight behind his arm, Terra managed to push the boy away. He fought through the comfortable haze that had come over his mind. If he didn't, he'd be mated to this boy.

 

But the boy was stronger than he expected, using the hand that pushed him away, the boy flipped Terra onto his back.

 

He cursed the second shot the man had given him. He was sure he couldn't fight because of it.

 

The boy got on top of him, grabbing his hair and pulling so that his neck would be presented to him.

 

Terra pushed at the much smaller body, but the boy would not budge. The boy was using all his strength and he pushed Terra’s hands away, pinning them beside Terra’s head. Using his canines, he ripped up Terra’s shirt collar, exposing his clavicle.

 

Terra's shoulder surged up, bashing the boy in the face before he could bite down, making his arm scream in the process. Red spattered over his face and he blinked in shock. The boy let go to cradle his nose, groaning in pain.

 

In the shock of seeing all that red, the newborn omega instincts in him took over. It gripped his body and he moved without thinking. He began licking up the blood, easing the protective hand away from the wound so that he could soothe it.

 

But in that moment of lowered defences, the boy rushed in to claim him, biting down on his exposed neck.

 

A deep throbbing pain emanated from the wound, consuming his body until even the tips of his fingers throbbed in time with it.

 

Then came the heat.

 

From the deep bite mark, fire shot through his body, burning pathways under his skin and making him numb.

 

He tried to push the boy off, but his arms felt so heavy and the boy barely even budged.

 

The boy extracted his teeth slowly, and blood rose to fill the indents in the mark he left behind.

 

Terra’s body was leaning heavily on the boy and the boy used his weight and eased him down until he was laying on his chest.

 

After sucking on the bite mark for a little longer, the boy moved to mount him.

 

Terra couldn't move, sprawled where he lay he can only watch the young Alpha through the corner of his eye.

 

The boy lifted Terra’s waist to get at the front of his pants. In his lust, the boy yanked at the fastenings. They came loose when the button finally gave way and flew to the other side of the room. The zipper made it only halfway before it met resistance with a dull sound of metal.

 

Then his pants were yanked down along with his underwear until he was exposed.

 

His shoulders ached from how stiff they were. A shiver of disgust ran up his spine when a cold hand brushed against his bare skin.

 

Terra squeezed his eyes shut, he could barely feel his arms and the throbbing in his head grew steadily worse. He knew what was going to happen and he wished he couldn't feel it.

 

He tried to push the boy one last time, focusing all his effort into his left arm. He managed to move it when the boy tried to ease a finger inside him. The foreign sensation made him lurch away in disgust.

 

He tried to kick at the boy, but it did no damage whatsoever. Either it was because the boy was skilful in evading him, or because he was so weak that even his kicks could be ignored.

 

All the while, even with his distressed condition, his scent remained sweet.

 

It seemed that he was given the full heat experience without any of the natural defences.

 

Much too soon, the boy removed his fingers and began to mount him. Terra could feel the boy pressing against him.

 

Terra dug his fingers into the carpeted ground. He pulled himself forward as if he could even escape.

 

A small hand dug into his hip, raising blood.

 

Terra’s shout was half muffled by the carpet his face was pressed against.

 

The boy had gone in all at once disregarding the tenseness in Terra’s body. Every move he made sent fire up Terra’s spine, stabbing a trail of pain up to the back of his head. But his blood pulsed and the pain was soon taken over by prickling numbness.

 

Numbness overtook his skin and Terra pressed his forehead against the carpet. His head felt airy like it was filled to the brim with cotton. He was rocked by the force of the boy’s movements but his body refused to feel.

 

Terra was barely aware when the boy had begun to knot inside him. What made him register it was that the pain had returned like a slap to the face. When he realised it, he tried to pull away, but the knot had fully inflated before he could even try.

 

Terra shook as the boy gnawed at the deep bite-mark he left in Terra’s skin. It was a successful bond. Terra knows this. He knows this and he’s afraid what that means.

 

Terra felt it when knot went down and when it did, Terra felt the boy grow hard in him again.

 

A low whine emerged from the back of his throat when the boy began to move again.

 

Terra’s head swam as his body was used, unable to do anything but stare hyper-focused at the loose fibres in the rough carpet before him, seeing everything yet nothing at all.

 

The boy knotted him again and again, each time more painful than the last.

 

Pain and numbness tore through his body more times than he could count. His vision blurred with tears as he was filled again and again with the young Alpha’s seed.

 

His heartbeat throbbed inside his head resounding like dull drumbeats as black began to spot his vision.

 

Everything began to meld together before his eyes. It hurt his head so much that he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

 

When he opened them again he was in a tub with the blond omega standing above him.

 

The shower was on full blast and he wonders how he never felt it before.

 

A swirl of pink white and red was washed into the drain from between his legs and he guesses he hadn’t been in here long.

 

The space between his legs felt disgustingly slimy and he fights the urge to retch.

 

Feeling was being beaten back into his skin with every hard drop of the steaming water.

  

The omega held a torchlight to his eyes. Terra blinked away the splotches of red and black that burst and stained his sight.

 

Terra flinched when the omega took out another syringe. He curled in on himself when the man took a step closer.

 

The blond omega knelt next to him, empty hand held open to placate him.

 

Hard lines of age was more evident on the omega’s face now as he leaned closer to Terra. Weariness was deep set in the wrinkles that surround his eyes.

 

“It's a sedative. It'll help you sleep through the worst of the pain.” The man promised. Pity softened the lines around his eyes and Terra gave in. The pain was already beginning to make itself known.

 

He relaxed enough for the drug to be administered. When he felt his consciousness leave him, he didn't fight against it.

**Author's Note:**

> A side story of the main plot
> 
> First in the chronology


End file.
